


“You drive me crazy, you know that?”

by Elletoria



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, F/M, Light Bondage, NSFW Art, Post-Canon, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 16:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elletoria/pseuds/Elletoria
Summary: in which imelda gives her husband a gift that he won't be forgetting anytime soon...or ever





	“You drive me crazy, you know that?”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
